<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>morning bliss by vindice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430085">morning bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice'>vindice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollyoaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, New Years, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:42:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should sleep in my bed more often.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Nightingale/Harry Thompson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>forget all the shooting stars and all the silver moons [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1174640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>morning bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/gifts">Estelle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“You should sleep in my bed more often” for my elle ♡</p><p>all my knowledge of hollyoaks comes from my baby and jarry gifs so let’s say this is set in some alternate universe in new years ok???? thanks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry wakes up to fingers threading through his hair.</p><p>It’s a sweet gesture, one that makes him hum in contentment, makes his skin tingle pleasantly.</p><p>“You should sleep in my bed more often,” a voice he knows too well says, and Harry smiles.</p><p>“Waking up next to you does improve my mood,” Harry tells him.</p><p>James pulls him closer with the arm wrapped around Harry’s waist.</p><p>“Glad to hear that,” James smiles against his shoulder.</p><p>Harry chuckles.</p><p>“What are you doing up so early?”</p><p>“It’s ten in the morning,” James informs. Harry doesn’t need to look to know he’s raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“That means we went to sleep not even three hours ago,” Harry points out. He finally opens his eyes—he’s so glad he convinced James to buy thick curtains for the winter. His head surely thanks him—and turns in James’ arms. “What’s got you worked up?”</p><p>James smiles. He lets out a soft laugh. “You know me so well.”</p><p>Harry grins gently. “‘Course I do.” Harry cradles his love’s cheek and relishes in the way James closes his eyes and leans into the touch. “Now, tell me what’s on your mind.”</p><p>James stares at him for a moment, the way he often does. Eyes soft, bright. Fond in a way Harry can’t explain. It makes his heart skip a beat and the tips of his ears redden, but Harry doesn’t look away.</p><p>He still gets shy sometimes, at that look of adoration. But he’s getting better at letting himself be loved.</p><p>Sometimes he still wonders at how someone as amazing as James could possibly love him in return, but then James looks at him like that—like Harry is something worth looking at, like <em> he’s </em> the one out of James’ league and not the other way around. And, well.</p><p>How could he possibly doubt him after that?</p><p>“Move back in with me,” James says, breaking Harry out of his reverie.</p><p>It takes him a few seconds to register his words. “What?” Harry asks. That’s what’s got him so anxious?</p><p>James sits up, suddenly determined. “I know you think it’ll be weird now that Romeo is here even if you’re good at hiding it, but I promise you that’s not it. He’s been asking about you for the last few days, and he’s not the only one that misses you.”</p><p>Harry unconsciously mirrors his position and leans back on an elbow. He looks up at James and feels his heart swell with undeniable affection. “Okay,” he says simply.</p><p>James staggers. “I– what?” He looks surprised. Harry can’t help but chuckle. “That easy?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Harry nods. His eyes soften. “You’re not the only one missing someone.”</p><p>He grins sideways. “Most of my things are here anyway. I think we’ve unconsciously started the process already.</p><p>“Romeo has most of my video games from when he’s gone to mine to hang out and asked to borrow them when he leaves. I’m pretty sure most of my shoes are sitting next to yours on the closet floor, and don’t think I haven’t noticed you sneakily throwing my jackets on the backseat when we start making out whenever you give me a lift.”</p><p>James has the decency to look sheepish.</p><p>Harry sits up properly only to set a hand at the base of James’ skull, buries his fingers on his love’s hair. He leans in, murmurs against his lips, “So yeah, James. I’d like to move back in with you guys.”</p><p>And James smiles wide, a giddy laugh leaving his mouth, warm against Harry’s lips. “I’m glad,” he whispers, before finally kissing Harry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[marina’s blue beat] give them love give them bliss give them sweet domestic feels</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>